Knight in uniform
by Quirky999
Summary: A Jibbs AU: Jenny is just about to begin at Harvard law school, but she isn't quite what her report cards make her out to be. She has secrets, ones that may destroy her. As always, a certain silver haired fox comes to the resuce. The rating will change.
1. Prologue

_A/N After my assorment of oneshots, I am now attempting something a little more substantial...  
Disclaimer: I'm still not the owner of NCIS _

* * *

Jennifer Sheppard sighed. It was the day before she started at Harvard law school: they'd accepted her without hesitation, on a full scholarship. What school _wouldn't?_ She was perfect: she had a spotless record, scattered with A's; she had overcome the challenges that being in foster care had presented (her father died when she was 14), and she was tough as nails. Or rather, that's what people saw. She'd figured early on in life, that most often, people only see what they want to see.

The scars on her wrists were solid evidence to support this theory.

She had no one. Sure, her foster family was nice enough, but anyone could see they were only in it for the monthly cheque, and now that she was 18, they were out of the picture. Jenny didn't have friends. Most people her age spent most of their time off at parties; it just wasn't her scene. She had school, and grades-that was what she had.

She also had secrets-secrets of the deep dark persuasion. Secrets of which the only evidence was the scars on her wrists. Hidden away. No one knew; but she liked it that way. Never really one for talking.

She was screwed up; dark and twisty inside; behind the perfect-school-poster-girl façade. And she knew it, no matter how much she denied anything 'being wrong', she knew, but she dealt with it.

Jenny looked round her room. Two single beds, one on either side of the room. Two desks, each with a lamp. Two rather large wardrobes set in the wall, and a door leading to an ensuite bathroom. She had occupied her side of the room-unpacked clothes and books, and made up her bed. The bed she was currently sitting on.

After much deliberation, she decided that now was as good a time as any to go out and get to know Massachusetts. On her way up, she'd heard a group of students talking about a bar called 'Jo's' a few blocks down. For lack of anything better to do, she decided she might as well go check it out.

She heaved herself off the bed, brushed her long red-auburn hair, used concealer on her wrists, put on a dress and a pair of red stilettos, grabbed her fake ID and headed out. Vaguely she wondered if by the time she got back she'd have acquired a roommate.

* * *

_All you Grey's fans may've noticed the references, but this is not a crossover, I just stole some ideas :) Please let me know if you want me to continue; I'm not too sure about this one._


	2. Welcome to Massachusettes

_A/N: Thanks for the positive feedback :) Enjoy..._

* * *

Jenny sat at with her back to the bar and surveyed the room. It was a nice atmosphere; the bartender Joe seemed friendly. There were a group of what looked like students, about her age, clustered around a pool table in the far corner- they were laughing and chatting, as if there wasn't a care in the world. She could feel the eyes of some of the men on her, but they were schoolboys- immature had never really been her forte.

She swivelled back around and sighed as she threw back her second tequila shot, sweeping her hair over her shoulder. As she did so, a voice next to her ordered: 'Bourbon.' Her eyes followed the hand on the bar up to the source of the voice, and she was pleasantly surprised to find amazing blue eyes on the end. He looked down at her and smirked; then proceeded to make himself at home on the stool next to her.

'Blue eyes' turned to look at her pointedly: Jenny pointedly ignored his gaze.

After about a minute of this, the occupant of the seat next to her, well, he started to _laugh_. She couldn't help herself, and turned to glare at him: '_What!_' Jenny was thoroughly annoyed now. This _man_ had entered the bar like he owned the place, sat down next to her without so much as an inquiry as to whether or not the seat was taken; and then proceeded to laugh at her, all apparently for no reason whatsoever.

'You're ignoring me.' He stated.

'You figure that out all by yourself?' Her tone was patronising. He didn't seem to think her reply deserved an answer, and smirked at her.

'Tequila,' he observed 'you're going to be sorry in the morning.'

Her eyes glinted with mischief when she said 'I'm always sorry in the morning.' Jenny was experienced when it came to men in bars. She knew his type. Next he was going to tell her his name...

'Jethro.' She snorted in a very unladylike manner; and when she composed herself she could feel a slight blush spreading over the bridge of her nose. There was a moment of silence, while looked at her impassively, waiting.

'Jennifer.' She allowed. He nodded, satisfied. Jenny looked him up and down, appraising. 'Jethro' was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a dark T-shirt; he had strangely silver hair, considering the rest of him looked about twenty five; the aforementioned shocking blue eyes and a military hair cut, complete with dog tags, currently hidden down his shirt.

'Can I buy you a drink, Jen?' She could almost _hear_ the smirk in his voice. 'Jen'. That was brave of him. She made him wait a moment-simply to show him who was in control, before inclining her head slightly- affirmative.

'Joe!' Joe turned to face them, and from the look on his face, Jenny could tell that he knew exactly where this was going. She did too; and she wasn't interested in trying to stop it. 'The usual?' asked the bartender, and Jethro nodded. 'And for Red?'

'Same.' Joe raised his eyebrows a little, but turned to fetch their drinks for them. This mad Jenny slightly suspicious as to what his _usual_ was.

'You've been here before.' Jenny stated.

'You haven't.' He was fishing. She smiled and shook her head slowly.

'Moved here yesterday from New York.' She knew that this was possibly the most stupid thing one could possibly do the night before one's first day at university, but Jethro was...intriguing somehow. Everything about him made her want to know more.

Jethro nodded. She was a New York girl, interesting. Jen was different from his usual victims (and yes, he had no problem admitting that even he saw them as 'victims'); he'd known that the moment she'd tried to ignore him. She was fascinating. She was obviously educated; he had picked that up from the way she spoke. She was young-he wouldn't be surprised if the ID she had so confidently produced had been fake. And she was beautiful. Her green eyes sparkled with sass, and god knows, he had always had a thing for redheads; she took the term 'redhead' to its limits, her wine coloured waves tumbling over her bare shoulders.

Suddenly two glasses of amber coloured liquid appeared in front of them; Jenny eyed hers sceptically. Bourbon.

'It won't bite y'know.' Jethro said teasingly. Jenny glared at him, and without breaking eye contact, she deliberately took a large sip of the stuff. She tried not to wince as the burn slid down her throat.

He smiled and shook his head, lifting his own glass to his lips; Jen was defiantly different.

* * *

Jenny could feel herself getting steadily more drunk; she could feel the alcohol rushing through her veins, clouding her judgment. Was this her second glass of bourbon...third?

She liked to think that that's the reason she did nothing more than giggle when his hand found its way up her leg and rested on her thigh, just below the hem of her black dress. Jethro's face was graced with the ubiquitous smirk. He knew it wasn't _gentlemanly _to take advantage of an inebriated woman, but, hell, the last person to classify him as a 'gentleman' was his mother- fifteen years ago.

'You wanna get outta here, Jen?' He whispered in her ear. His voice was gruff, and slightly seductive. This combined with Jenny's lack of sobriety, caused her to agree without so much as a thought for the fact that she was letting a total stranger (well, almost), take her home for sex.

And that is exactly what he planned to do...

* * *

_A/N: I know, I'm mean ;) Reviews make my world go round... *inoccent smile*_


	3. First day

_A/N: So, chapter three...finally!  
*Thanks to aserene for beta-ing :)_

* * *

The hot sun beat down on her back; Jen opened one bleary eye. She felt like hell. She had a headache that made it feel like someone was compressing her brain; and her eyes were glued together. Although, she must admit, the arms that encircled her waist felt incredible.  
Shit.

The night before came rushing back to her in fragments like bits of a badly scratched DVD. She'd gone to the bar...she'd met a guy...he'd bought her bourbon...black. There was nothing after that. Gingerly, she lifted the sheet, careful not to disturb him, just for confirmation. Yup; she was naked. _Idiot!_ She mentally scolded herself.

That was when she remembered what day it was. Her eyes widened in horror as she tried to view her watch without moving her arm too much. 7:00. Thank god...her first class was only at 8:30. Carefully she picked his arm up, slid out from under it and placed it gently back where it was.

Now that she was free, she searched the room silently for her clothes, putting them on as she found them. She found everything but her bra. Damn, she'd liked that one. After one last thorough check, she decided that she could do without it until she got back to her room.

Jennifer Sheppard left the hotel room, heels in hand and shut the large white door quietly behind her.

It took Jenny twenty minutes to navigate her way back to campus. She'd thought of taking a bus, but she must've left her purse at Jo's. She made a mental note to go back there when she had time to pick it up.

She arrived at her door; thank god she'd left the key on top of the door frame and not taken it with her. As she walked in, she was greeted with a cheery 'Damn girl, you look like hell.' Jenny jumped back, dropped her stilettos on her toe, yelped and then, flattened herself against the door, one hand over her racing heart._  
_

There was an amused giggle, and out of the bathroom, towelling her hair came a small brunette. She had a face like a pixie and dark tanned skin. She grinned knowingly at Jenny's state before she held out her hand: "I'm Adrienne...Addy."

Jen shook her hand. "Jenny." She arranged her face into what she hoped was a polite smile.

Addy looked Jen up and down. "You been busy?" she asked innocently. Jenny was surprised at how natural the question was-there was no awkwardness to speak of. She stooped to grab her shoes and instantly regretted the motion as her head started to throb and nausea rose in her stomach. Abandoning her previous mission she dashed into the bathroom and promptly threw up in the toilet.

A bewildered Addy stood outside, wondering what might be appropriate to do in her current situation. "Jenny...you alright?" Once she'd decided it was safe, she appeared in the doorway.

"You have any ibuprofen?" the redhead asked, gasping.

Addy replied "Ya, sure, hang on a moment..." and began to root through her previously unopened suitcase. She emerged triumphant and presented Jen gallantly with a strip of small pink pills; she took three and dry swallowed them. "Thanks. I'm sorry; this probably isn't the best way to start the semester huh?"

"No probs. I am probably one of the few women who approve of meaningless one night stands." She threw out nonchalantly.

Jenny looked up from her seat on the toilet and narrowed her eyes. 'How did you know I had a meaningless one night stand? How do you know I wasn't just passed out somewhere?' She began to feel slightly defensive.

'Last time I checked, passing out doesn't result in braless, hickey-covered redheads.' She smirked at her roommate's horror._ A hickey! Bastard_. She stood up slowly and went to stand in front of the sink to view herself in the mirror there. Yes, there it was, large and purple and completely visible. Other than that, her makeup was smudged and her hair was a mess.

"I have concealer too if you want...?" Jenny shook her head.

"No, that's okay, I've got."_- Plenty of it- _"I'm just gonna take a shower. Were you done in here?"

"Yeah, all yours-I used the pink towel. I'll see you later; when do you get in?"

"Well, I have a class at 8:30, and then a lecture at 12:00, so, about...three-ish?"

"Cool. Bye!" Addy smiled and quietly shut the door behind her.

Jenny walked out of the bathroom about ten minutes later, looking a lot less bedraggled than she had earlier: her hair was in a prim pony tail, her makeup was picture perfect and as far as anyone could see, she was hickey-less and scar-less. To Jenny, appearance was everything. As long as she looked good on the outside, she liked to believe that no one could guess what was underneath.

Her classes past by in a blur, and by lunch, she was feeling a little less hung-over and decided to brave the canteen. She grabbed a sandwich (in her opinion, the most convenient food ever invented) and headed out. She planned to pick up her purse from the bar, and then get back in time to check out the library. It took her only ten minutes to walk there and back, munching her sandwich on the way. Jo had kept the purse for her; apparently this happened all the time.

The library used to double as secret hide out no. 2 in high school. There, it was a white washed; institutional looking building...this was very different.

It was almost like she had just walked into the 1800's. The high ceiling was decorated with intricate patterns in gold and red, and was supported by ornately carved dark wooden beams. The isles of tall book cases seemed endless. This was Jennifer Sheppard heaven. She almost missed said lecture for being so absorbed in a textbook on law.

When she arrived in the hall, she stood awkwardly at the back, looking for a spare seat. A blonde girl put her out of her misery, beckoning her over to sit with her. She smiled gratefully and plonked down next to her. "Thanks,"

"No problem," said the girl. "You looked kinda lost. I'm Melanie; second year. You?"

"Jenny, first day." Just then a large, pink-faced man strolled to the front of the hall. He reminded Jenny of a colonel her father used to know. The room went quiet as he began to talk.

The lecture wasn't as deadly as Jenny had been expecting, and the two and a half hours past rather quickly.

She wasn't surprised to see Addy lounging on her bed when she got back, after picking up some good strong coffee on the way. She handed a second cup she was balancing in between her arm and her jacket to her roommate.

"Hey; do you drink coffee? I got you some, either way." Jenny dumped her stuff on the desk and collapsed on her bed.

"Yeah, thanks. You're looking better. How was your first day?" Addy sipped the coffee.

"It could've been worse. I've already got two essays to write. What are you studying, by the way? I'm doing law."

"Medicine, second year." A mischievous smirk suddenly graced her face, and she said. "So, what made you think that going out the night before you start at Harvard was a good idea?" Jenny groaned.

"Do we have to have this conversation?"

"Yup!" she replied brightly. Digging in other people's personal business was one of her favourite pass times.

"Fine. I went to that bar...Jo's down the road, met a guy, he got me thoroughly drunk, and the next thing I know, I wake up in a strange bed, draped over a naked man, with a hangover from hell. Curiosity satisfied?"

"Not even close. What was his name?" Addy was grinning like an idiot now.

"Um...Jethro, I think?" Her roommate snorted in much the same way she had when she heard that.

"Seriously?"

"Yup"

"What did he look like?"

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Nope. What did he look like?"

Jen huffed and then relented. "He had blue eyes; shocking blue. And silver hair; I can't remember much else."

"That all I get?" Addy pouted.

"Ahuh. I'm gonna start on those essays now."

"What am I supposed to do with no one to gossip with?"

'I don't know. Amuse yourself.' I was quiet for about five minutes, during which Jenny arranged her books and opened her laptop. Just as she was about to get sucked in, there was a knock at the door. Before Jenny had time to react, Addy jumped up and yelled "I'll get it." Even though Jenny was sitting right next to her. Jenny just shook her head at her roommate's antics and continued with what she was doing. That is, until her heard a loud giggle, and Addy said, "Ya, she's right here."

She turned in her chair-who on earth would want to see her? Just then, a tall man with blue eyes and silver hair walked in. She felt her cheeks flush crimson, and she stood up quickly, almost knocking the chair over.

He smirked that same teasing smirk she'd grown accustomed to. "Jen."

She tried to stay cool. "Jethro." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Addy, still standing at the door, a look of pure delight on her face. She tried to ignore her.

"Thought you might be needing this." He pulled a red lacy bra out of his pocket, revelling in her discomfort.

"Uh...thanks." She took it from him and promptly stuffed it into her own pocket. "How did you know where to find me?" she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Had a hunch." She continued to glare at him. "Jo told me."

"Hmmm."

"Plus, I wanted to tell you that we're having dinner on Friday." He wanted to tell her? Who does he think he is?

"What if I'm busy on Friday?" she challenged.

"She's not busy. You can pick her up at seven-ish." Addy jumped in. Jenny glared at her.

"Great. See you...Jen." With that he turned on his heel and strode out of the room, leaving a fuming Jenny, and a gleeful Addy.

* * *

_Hehe, I quite like my invention of "Addy", hopefully I'll be able to build on her ovre the next few chapters. What do you think...?_


End file.
